onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Author's Pen
The Author's Pen, also known as the Author's Quill, is a magical item featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the sixteenth episode of the fourth season. Description The Author's Pen is made of enchanted wood and is a magical energy, making it a "living, breathing entity". It can be used to change the past, but only a past it has created. If an Author uses the pen to write their own happy ending, they will lose the position as Author, and can no longer use the pen. History Sometime after this, Isaac abuses his role as Author by manipulating the Apprentice into infusing Maleficent's child with darkness and banishing the baby to another realm. While Isaac is in the midst of writing in a storybook, the Apprentice confronts him about his meddling, to which the Author casually remarks that it made for a better story. Deeming him corrupt and unworthy of being an Author, the Apprentice formally asks Isaac to forfeit the pen, before banishing him into the book. }} Harboring a grudge against the Author for what he stole from her, Cruella kidnaps Henry, threatening to kill him, unless Emma or Regina kills Isaac. Once Mr. Gold learns of this, he interrogates Isaac about what he did to Cruella. From his pocket, Isaac gives him the paper which he wrote on long ago to cancel Cruella's ability to kill. Mr. Gold then deliberately separates Emma from her allies so she will be forced to harm Cruella in order to protect Henry as a means to turn her towards darkness. David and Mary Margaret discover the truth from Isaac, but they are too late to stop Emma, who magically shoves Cruella off a cliff to save Henry. Once Emma reunites Maleficent with her daughter Lily, Regina locks up a pregnant Zelena in the hospital's psychiatric ward. Intending to get rid of Zelena, Regina takes the Author's penfrom a frail Mr. Gold, before magically whisking herself and Isaac to her vault. There, he explains the ink must be infused with the savior's darkness in order to rewrite a story. When she shows him the image of herself and Robin Hood, he recognizes it as a storyline he was doing for another book. Realizing the darkness meant for Emma is already in Lily, Regina steals some of her blood for the pen so Isaac can write Zelena out of existence. After learning exactly what will happen to her, Zelena accuses her sister of being exactly as their mother, who once threw her away without a second thought. Coming to see that her own behavior is self-destructive, Regina backs out of the plan, deciding to stop standing in the way of her own happiness. Isaac then betrays her by using the pen to send himself to the pawnshop, where Mr. Gold conjures another book for him to write new happy endings. After the tolling of the wedding bells, signalling the end of the Heroes and Villains story, Henry unexpectedly harnesses the power of the pen becoming the next Author. By using an injured Regina's blood as the ink, he undoes all of Isaac's villainous work and reverts everything back to normal. Back in Regina's office, Henry is tempted to revive his dead father, Neal. The Apprentice consoles Henry and tells him that his father died in the real world, and no magic no matter how powerful, can bring back the dead. Realizing the pen's ability to alter reality is too much power for anyone to have, Henry snaps the pen in half. With the pen's purpose left unfulfilled, it journeys to the Underworld and re-manifests in the Underbrooke version of the Sorcerer's mansion, where it remains hidden on the inside of a table lamp. }} Cruella takes Henry on a search for the pen, and she tells him to sense its presence, as he should be able to since he's the Author. When Henry spots something in the woods, he investigates alone and runs into the Apprentice. The elderly man disapproves of him helping Cruella, but Henry insists he wants the pen to protect his family. The Apprentice reveals the pen is hidden in the Sorcerer's mansion, but the key for getting in is in James' hands. After learning his family are looking for Underbrooke's copy of the storybook, Henry tells them about the key to the mansion, without mentioning the pen is there as well. Upon gaining access into the mansion, Henry wanders off to look for the pen, despite being told by both his moms to stand watch. He finds the pen hidden on the inside of a lamp and later comes clean to his family about it. While he originally wanted the pen to revive Cruella and absolve Emma of her guilt over the latter's death, Henry declares that he'll use the pen to reveal Hades' story. Without being conscious of when or how it happens, Henry records a new story with the pen's power, which tells of Snow and David's plans to contact their son Neal in Storybrooke. Later, he records another story under the same mysterious circumstances, with this story revealing baby Neal received his parents' message to him. Sometime later, Henry masters the pen and is able to write new stories, without having it happen without his knowledge. After Ruby finds true love with Dorothy and Snow returns home to her son, he records both stories. Before leaving the Underworld for home, Henry helps Underbrooke's residents move on by using the pen to reveal their unfinished businesses. He later leaves behind many of these written stories in the storybook. Fed up with how magic has ruined his family's lives, Henry enlists Violet to join him on a mission to erase magic for good. With the pen's power, he steals a piece of the Olympian Crystal, with the intention of destroying it because it contains all of Storybrooke's magic. }} Known Owners *The Apprentice † *Cruella De Vil † *Henry Mills *Isaac Heller *Mr. Gold † *Regina Mills Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References fr:Plume d'Auteur Category:Magic